Addiction
by truenorth7
Summary: Warning: M/M Sex, please do not read if offended. This is pure smut written for a LiveJournal prompt for coffee. For Ianto, there is more than one use for coffee than to drink it.


**Written for a LiveJournal prompt…..Coffee……….This is pure smut, don't read if this sort of thing offends!**

"What the hell are you doing Ianto?"

"Shhhh……"

Jack shuddered as Ianto caressed the tip of his ear, nipping it lightly between his teeth.

Blindfolded he felt himself be led through Ianto's flat, his feet hitting cold tiles told him he was in the bathroom.

"Can I take this off now Ianto?"

"Not yet Cariad….remember, good things come to those who wait." whispering in seductive Welsh undertones, making Jack instantly hard.

A familiar scent invaded his nostrils and it took only a second for Jack to realize what it was.

"Hmmmm coffee?"

"Uh huh"

"Hmmmmmmm"

Jack threw his head back as Ianto trailed kisses down his neck, sucking and worrying where his neck met his shoulder. Being blindfolded only added to Jack's desire his other senses taking over, driving his arousal to fever pitch. The scent of freshly roasted coffee invaded his nostrils, eliciting sensory memory of Ianto in the hub, out of the hub, his naked, body shimmering with pleasure and want, sweat beads rolling from his forehead over the tightly defined muscles across his chest and abdomen, his rearing perfect cock twitching and wet with pre-come desire. Hell Jack didn't need anyone to touch him he could come just from those memories alone.

With Ianto standing behind him the assault to his neck continued as Jack felt slim, sure hands slip their way around his shoulders, lightly massaging the area before easing the heavy military coat over his arms, allowing it to drop to the floor.

Hands where back on him as they gracefully slipped over his chest, lightly rubbing already hypersensitive nipples that tore sounds from his lips he wasn't even aware he was capable of making. Buttons were being popped on his shirt as he felt it being dragged out of his trousers and over his arms where he imagined it laying on top of his coat on the bathroom floor. Those hands……such magical hands drifted up under his t-shirt, finally feeling skin on skin as they continued to strip him of all other barriers. He whimpered as the lips on his neck broke their contact to ease the shirt over his head making sure the blindfold remained in place. As he leant back into Ianto's strong frame still behind him, he was delighted to find naked skin and wondered how the hell Ianto had time to undress himself.

All further thoughts where forgotten as hands roamed freely over his chest, pausing to tease sensitive nubs with one hand while the other trailed down further south brushing roaming touches over Jack's sensitive abs as they rippled under the touch. Jack couldn't help but buck the air when the hand moved to his side just above his hip using alternate feather light touches and deep massaging knowing just where to touch him to drive his arousal.

"Ianto, please….." Jack panted, his hips still trying to buck against the air, trying for friction on his hard cock against the straining material of his trousers.

Both hands dropped to Jack's hips stilling his movement as his lips came up to nip again on his ear lobe.

"Patience Cariad."

"Fuck patience! Do you have any idea how much I need you to touch me or fuck me right now!?

"Soon Cariad, I promise it will be worth it"

He felt lost momentarily as Ianto moved from behind him before feeling hands over his belt as Ianto dragged it out of the loops, ending with a clatter on the floor.

He groaned again as Ianto brushed his warm hand over his erection, palming it through the material with some much needed friction. Trying to buck again he groaned in further frustration when the hand left his cock to return to the button and zipper. Slowly he felt them being undone and slipped over his hips. Hot, wet lips left small kisses along his hip bone as he felt his trousers hit the tiles, strong hands threaded fingers inside the elastic boxers as Ianto eased them over his hard cock, moaning as the cool air hit.

Jack reached blindly for Ianto as he pulled him up, needing lips on his. Jack's hands cupped around Ianto's face as he tentatively pulled him closer, imagining where his lips might be. Ianto grabbed Jack's own face to steady it and with his tongue traced the outside of Jack's pink lips before crushing them in a fierce kiss. Lips hungrily moved together in a fight for dominance as tongues intertwined in an intense wrestle.

"Ow!"

Jack drew back in pain as Ianto bit down hard on his bottom lip almost breaking the skin. Ianto smoothed his tongue over the bite, sucking tenderly in reassurance and love before delving his tongue back into Jack's mouth, this time gentle and sensuous in his exploration in a way to show Jack exactly who was in control here. As he kissed Jack, Ianto slipped his hands around to cup the cheeks of his arse, pressing their bodies closer together, weeping hard cocks finally finding much needed friction as both men rutted against one another, Jack's hands falling from Ianto's face to around his shoulders, looking for purchase.

Ianto broke from Jack's lips to lick a trail down his neck, gliding his tongue back and forth over Jack's adams apple and up around his neck.

"I could come just like this Ianto, you rocking against me and your tongue on me, I can only imagine what you look like."

"Not time to come yet……there is one more surprise I have in mind."

Jack whimpered as Ianto stepped back, the sudden loss of contact and not being able to see suddenly made him feel very vulnerable.

"Don't move."

Jack did what he was told as goosebumps broke out over his skin, he didn't have to wait long as he felt arms encircle his waist and a body move up behind him. He shuddered as he felt Ianto hard against his buttocks, wiggling he maneuvered the shaft between his cheeks rubbing up and down the length as he felt a gasp escape the Welshman's lips.

"Oh god" Ianto groaned, "What you do to me Jack"

"Tell me"

"Your scent, your body. I want it all the time, just to rip your clothes off and fuck you till you scream my name. I'm addicted to you Jack."

"Then do it for god sake."

Taking a deep breath Ianto moved his hips back away from Jack.

"No, there's something else I want first. Step forward Jack."

"What are you up to?"

"Trust me Jack."

"I do."

This simple reply earned Jack a kiss as he felt himself stop and his hand guided to meet the barrier in his way.

"Step into the bath."

Ianto helped Jack step into the bath as the older man gasped at the heat of the water, hot enough to leave his skin tingling but not enough to burn. He sunk back into the water as the delicious smell of coffee intensified, groaning slightly as Ianto straddled his hips.

"Coffee flavoured bath oil?"

"Not quite, close your eyes Jack."

Jack obeyed as he felt the blindfold lifted from his face followed by soft kisses to his eyelids.

"You can open them now Jack."

Looking down to the bath water Jack started slightly at the dark shade of brown. Candles lit the small space and danced off the water's surface reflecting golden shimmers off Ianto's wet slick skin. Suddenly pieces slotted into place for Jack.

"Ianto, tell me this isn't actually your coffee?"

"Sorry Jack, I've been told not to lie."

He bent over Jack covering his body to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Two of my favourite addictions in the one place."

He bent his head to the liquid and scooped a mouthful up latching onto Jack's lips sharing the warm Kenyan blend.

"Hmmmmmmm, Ianto and coffee, that's an addiction I could definitely work on."

Ianto trailed kisses down Jack's torso before moving back to get a better view of Jack.

With a wicked grin Ianto took a deep breath before bobbing his head under the coffee to swallow down Jack's cock that bobbed just beneath the surface.

"Arhhhhhhh Ianto"

Jack gripped the side of the bath and threw his head back as warm lips encased his shaft bobbing up and down under the heated liquid. Replacing his lips for his hand Ianto broke the surface for air as he worked Jack up and down bending down to capture Jack's lips.

Tasting his own pre-come and ianto's special blend coffee Jack broke the kiss and moaned,

"Fuck me……fuck me in here."

"Lift your legs for me Jack."

Jack complied as Ianto shifted his legs over the side of the bath so he was splayed out before him, his arse just on touch with the surface of the coffee as his thick erect cock stood proudly out of the liquid. Ianto sat back and took a moment to admire his lover stretched out before him.

Leaning forward Ianto bent to once again engulf Jack's erection, sucking hard on the tip while Jack bucked further up to meet his lips. With one hand on his stomach Jack felt the other rolling his balls gently against his fingertips.

Whimpering, Jack wasn't able to take much more.

"Fuck me……..oh Christ just fuck me please…….ohhh fuck Ianto…."

Jack jerked further out of the water as Ianto's slender finger gently pushed past the tight ring of muscle guarding his entrance, a few stokes in and out and another finger joined the first gliding over nerves that almost sent Jack over the edge but he was holding out for something else, something so much bigger.

Sliding his fingers in and out it wasn't long before Jack started pleading, not too proud to grovel for what he wanted.

"Now Ianto, fuck me now!"

Grinning Ianto slid is fingers out of Jack and reached around for the waterproof lube he had placed on the edge of the bath and handed it to Jack.

"Slick me."

Jack took it breathlessly rubbing his hands before taking the full length of Ianto in his hands coating him completely.

Ianto stilled his hands after only a few strokes.

"Too close…."

"Then fuck me already, I'm open and flush for you right now, I need you inside of me."

"You are so beautiful like this, open and begging for me."

Ianto pushed slowly inside his lover, finding little resistance to the tight muscle as he seated himself fully.

He shifted Jack's legs over his shoulder as he began to thrust slowly, gliding in and out of the silken heat of Jack's body, penetrating deeply as he adjusted the angle slightly to hit his hot spot.

"Faster Ianto, make me come."

Ianto snapped his hips forward driving into Jack as the cooling brown liquid sloshed around them increasing the coffee aroma being unleashed in the room.

"Close Yan, so close."

"Come for me….come from me doing this to you."

"Arhhhh yes……Ianto!"

Ianto felt Jack tighten around him as the tremors wracked through his cock as he stoked Jack through his release, wringing out the last few shudders as Jack's cock exploded in white pearly ropes in the coffee bath.

The wanton look on Jack's face and the residual aftershocks of his orgasm was enough to send Ianto over the edge as he exploded into Jack's body feeling his warm wetness spill around his cock buried deeply in Jack.

"Oh Jack….fuck….JACK!"

Ianto felt Jack's legs drop from his shoulders as he collapsed against his chest panting, unable for any coherency while he came down from his orgasm, Jack ran soothing hands over his back as he dropped kisses against his hair.

It was Jack who recovered speech first.

"You are amazing, did you really brew all this coffee just for me?"

Placing kisses on his chest Ianto nodded.

"You're going to smell of me, sex and coffee."

"Hmmmm my favourite smells, think we could patent the aftershave?"

Ianto chuckled,

"Now that's a dangerous combination with your pheromones ? The world isn't quite ready for that yet, even the 21st century."

"Hmm maybe your right. How about we take the rest of this into the bedroom then where I can return the favour?"

"As you wish……..Sir."

Ianto growled, planting a kiss on Jack's cheek as he felt himself harden giving in to his addictions one more.


End file.
